blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Rich Dotcom
Rich Dotcom, born Gord Meredith Enver, started his criminal career as a tech mercenary until he realized that Bitcoin would be a big deal in the future and took this chance to become a billionaire. He later changed his name to Rich Dotcom. He now works as a consultant for the FBI in order to revoke his conviction. Season 1 He's first seen in Authentic Flirt as the prime suspect of possessing a leaked WITSEC list which must be retrieved by Jane and Kurt during Rich's party. In One Begets Technique, unable to stand life in Ryker's, Rich approaches the FBI, promising to help them bring in a notorious criminal banker for many terrorist organizations. However, it was in fact a ruse to steal 12 priceless black market paintings from the professor who stole them and had his boyfriend Boston Arliss Crab duplicate them so he could escape custody. Season 2 In Resolves Eleven Myths, Rich hacks the New York Office's computer, demanding that Kurt, now Assistant Director, launch a drone strike at a provided set of coordinates in exchange for him not wiping out the FBI's database. Kurt figured out that Rich had broken into his apartment, which had a secure line to the NYO, due to his comment about his own beer. Rich seemed awfully relaxed about his arrest and revealed that he really wanted the FBI's protection from an assassin called the Acadian, claiming that the assassin was sent by Kim Jong-Un, and had murdered Boston. When the Acadian captured and poisoned Zapata and demanded that Rich be left alone for him to kill, Kurt came up with a plan for Reade and Nas to find her while Rich created a camera loop to make it seem to the Acadian that he was alone so Kurt and Jane could ambush him. After the Acadian was killed and Zapata was cured, while being transported to prison, Boston is revealed to be alive and driving the truck and Rich's two guards provide him the key to his cuffs. However, they are pulled over by the FBI, as Patterson had figured out that Rich lied about Boston's death because the tale of his death resembles that of Dobby in Harry Potter. Rich and his cohorts are then taken into custody. He later returned in Borrow Or Rob. Season 3 The Three Blind Mice It is revealed that Rich Dotcom, Patterson, and Kathy Gustafson were a hacker collective called The Three Blind Mice. During that time they performed several illegal hacks. Season 4 Careless Whisper He was included in Winston Pear's novel "Inked to Death: A Jane Doe Mystery" as "Richdotbiz". In the novel he is romantically paired with Patterson, a coupling both of them find distasteful. Physical Appearance Rich is average in height, has brown eyes, curly hair, a stylized beard, and olive skin. During his time as tech mercenary, his attire consisted of rather formal looks. After his incorporation to the team as a FBI Consultant, he starts wearing more casual outfits, e.g.: light bomber jackets, tight pants, and loafers, showing his carefree-yet-polished style. Trivia * He has Zapata's number under "What's Her Name". * He speaks Japanese. * His favorite movie is Speed. * He is bisexual or pansexual, polyamorous, and a shameless flirt. * Rich says he would never marry, but if he did he'd "have multiple wives... and a husband!" Images 1x18-3.jpeg 1x18-9.jpeg 1x18-20.jpeg 207-18.jpeg 207-14.jpeg 207-12.jpeg 207-9.jpeg 207-1.jpeg 214 (6).jpg 301 (20).jpg 311 (1).jpg 311 (3).jpg 318 (3).png 401 (9).jpg 402 (3).jpg 402 (7).jpg 402 (10).jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:FBI Consultants Category:Hacker Category:LGBT Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Main Characters